


Learn to Fly

by Hils



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: God, Tyson really doesn’t stand a chance with Gabe. He’s looking at Colin like he’d give him the world if he asked and, honestly, Tyson can’t blame him. Colin is a pretty amazing guy and if Gabe is going to date anyone who isn’t Tyson, he’d want it to be him.





	Learn to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken) in the [wesmashing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesmashing) collection. 



> Author's Notes: This whole thing came about because Pekke Rinne jokingly [claimed that he used to hold Colin Wilson's hand](https://twitter.com/hils_k/status/1082075039023927296) on the plane because he got nervous. It just sort of escalated from there.
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  colin wilson! that's it, that's the prompt. please write something about this big soft guy. he deserves more love.

“Hi, I’m Tyson. Welcome to the team.”

Tyson always makes a point of welcoming the new guys. The rookies don’t have it so bad, they have training camps to get them used to playing with NHL players and, when it’s time for their first big game, Gabe usually handles that and makes sure they’re okay. The ones that stick around usually find themselves a vet to mentor them, in Mikko’s case he just never left Gabe. But for the guys that get traded or get picked up in free agency it’s different. They have to join a team who already know each other, and who were considered rivals up until this point. It must suck, which is why Tyson makes a point of being a friendly face.

“I’m Colin,” his latest project says with a warm smile, extending his hand for Tyson to shake. He’s got a warm, firm grip and Tyson finds himself smiling back.

“So, listen, I like to have the new guys over for dinner if you’re free sometime this week. I can tell you the best places to go for food in Denver, where to avoid, that sort of thing. Did you find an apartment yet or are you still in a hotel?”

“I’ve got a place,” Colin replies. “And dinner sounds great. You’ll have to let me return the favor some time, though. I love to cook.”

Tyson brightens at that. Most of the guys on the team barely know what a saucepan is, let alone how to use one. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” he says and has a feeling he and Colin are going to become good friends.

***

Cooking for each other quickly becomes a weekly event when the schedule allows, and they take it in turns cooking. From there they go to sharing a ride to practice. They don’t live too far apart from each other and Colin is all about helping the environment by carpooling. 

They settle into the routine so quickly and easily that Tyson can hardly believe they only met a few weeks ago. Everything with Colin is so easy and comfortable it feels like they’ve been doing this for years. 

“Should I be jealous?” Nate asks with a wry grin as they head from their cars towards the plane.

“Don’t be stupid,” Tyson replies, slinging an arm across Nate’s shoulder. He’s vaguely aware that the media team are taking photos so he pulls Nate closer and ruffles his hair to get a laugh. “We’ll always be hashtag best friends. You’re the one who’s always telling me I should spend time with other people.”

“Yeah, so I can get a break from you,” Nate grumbles.

Tyson knows he doesn’t mean it. Pretending to be annoyed with Tyson is Nate’s thing. Occasionally he’ll forget and smile at one of Tyson’s dumb jokes. It’s fun to try and get him to slip.

They board the plane and take their usual seats. It’s Colin’s first flight with the team so he takes the seat across the aisle from Tyson and Nate. He hasn’t even taken off his jacket when it’s clear to Tyson that something is wrong. Colin is one of the most laid back and relaxed people off the ice, he’s always got a smile on his face, but right now he’s frowning and when he sits down he hunches unhappily and shoves his headphones on so Tyson can’t even ask him what’s wrong. 

The plane starts to taxi and as soon as it starts moving Colin’s face goes an alarming shade of white. He’s gripping the armrest so tightly his knuckles are the same color as his face. 

Oh, shit. Colin’s afraid of flying. 

Tyson knows he should do something but he has no idea what. He’s one second away from climbing over Nate to try and help when Gabe strides down the aisle and slides into the empty seat next to Colin. Gabe’s always the last one to take his seat, making sure to check on everyone like a good captain. He must have seen that something was wrong and, honestly, Tyson has never been more glad that Gabe extends his captainly duties to the plane.

Colin has his eyes squeezed shut and almost leaps out of his seat when Gabe takes his hand and starts rubbing it gently, leaning in close and saying words Tyson can’t hear over the sound of the engine.

Nate’s got his headphones on now and is engrossed in some movie but Tyson can’t look away from Gabe and Colin. Their heads are bowed close together and, now that the plane is in the air, Colin looks less like he’s about to pass out or throw up. He still looks pale, though, and Gabe keeps stroking his hand and talking to him in a low voice. 

Watching them, a feeling starts to flutter in Tyson’s stomach. He can’t quite put a name on what it is. He doesn’t know if he wants to be over there with them, if he thinks he should be the one comforting Colin or if it’s just he’s enjoying watching Gabe being the kind and good captain that Tyson knows he is. Maybe it’s a little bit of all three.

Whatever it is, this feeling isn’t something he can deal with right now. They’ve got a game coming up. 

***

Once they’ve checked into the hotel Tyson fires Colin a quick text to see if he wants to grab dinner somewhere. Nate rolls his eyes when Tyson asks if he wants to go with them.

“No, I’m good. We’re going to talk about this later, though.”

Tyson blinks at him. “What? Why?”

“You know why!”

Tyson really doesn’t, and he doesn’t have time to ask Nate about it now because he’s already running late. He adds that to the growing list of things he’ll deal with later.

***

“So, I probably should have told you I’m scared of flying,” Colin says, sipping his wine. They’ve found a nice little Italian place and are sitting tucked away in the corner. Not that anyone seems to care who they are, if they recognised them at all.

“It’s not a big deal,” Tyson replies. “I just wish I could have helped.”

Colin shrugs. “There’s nothing you can do. I’ve tried meditation, relaxation playlists, ASMR, almost nothing seems to help. I know it’s totally irrational. Having Gabe there today really helped, though. I mean I was still scared out of my mind but a bit less than usual.”

“He’s a good guy,” Tyson agrees. “One of the best I know. He’d do anything for anyone.”

“Yeah, he offered to sit with me on all the flights. I told him I’d think about it. I mean I appreciate the help but he’s got his own things to do on the plane and I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“Honestly, Willy, if he thinks you’re scared he’ll just sit with you anyway, whether you ask him to or not.”

“Oh. I guess I’ll tell him he can, then.”

And there’s that weird feeling in Tyson’s stomach again. 

***

“So, are you over Gabe now?” Nate’s barely waited for the hotel room door to close behind Tyson before he basically pounces. 

“Dinner was nice, thanks for asking,” Tyson replies as he hangs up his jacket. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, I haven’t heard about your painful, agonising crush on Gabe since you started dating Willy. Which is awesome, by the way. I love you, dude, but there’s only so long I can listen to you complaining about how unfair Gabe’s existence is.”

Tyson stares at him, taking a moment to process all the words that are coming out of Nate’s mouth. “What are you talking about?”

“Your epic crush on Gabe. I’ve been hearing about it for years and-”

“No,” Tyson interrupts. “Not that part, although your lack of support for my emotional pain is hurtful. The part about Willy. You know I’m not actually dating him, right?”

Nate blinks at him. “Wait, really?”

“No! What made you think I was?”

“Your weekly dates?” Nate says carefully. “The date you just went on?”

“Those aren’t dates!” Tyson protests loudly. “For fuck’s sake, Nate, I invited you to come with us tonight.”

“I thought you were just being polite!”

Tyson sits down heavily on the end of the bed. “I can’t believe you thought I was dating Willy. I spend more time with you than I do with him!”

“Sorry, man. So...you’re still into Gabe then?”

Tyson thinks back to how he felt when he saw Gabe being so gentle with Colin on the plane. His chest starts that weird fluttering again.

“Yeah, Nate. I am.”

***

Tyson is pretty sure it’s impossible for anyone to meet Gabe and not walk away a little bit in love with him. He’s handsome, smart, funny and kind. Even when he’s being an asshole he’s sort of charming about it. So, really, no one can blame him for his feelings. He’s only human, after all.

He sits back in his seat and watches as everyone settles themselves on the plane. Just like he promised, Gabe sits down next to Colin, shuffling over so they can share the screen. Tyson wishes he was sitting behind them instead of across the aisle because he can’t hear what they’re saying or see what’s on the screen. 

He watches as Colin points at something and starts talking animatedly. Something he says causes Gabe to laugh that full bodied laugh where he throws his head back.

“Nate,” Tyson whispers, elbowing Nate in the ribs. He’s having a crisis and needs his best friend to talk through it with him.

“Fuck off,” Nate murmurs, twisting in his seat and indicating that he’s very much trying to sleep.

Tyson hates his life.

***

Tyson has a plan. It’s a good plan. Nate is almost certainly going to hate the plan.

He’s been friends with Nate for long enough that he knows just how to time bringing up something he doesn’t think Nate will like. They’re hot off a win against the Ducks and the whole team decided to go out and celebrate after the game. 

Happy, tired and slightly drunk is the best time to get Nate to do something so Tyson waits until they’re back at his place to strike.

“So, I was thinking,” he says as he rummages in the fridge for some beers. Nate is sprawled on the couch looking for something for them to watch on TV. “How would you feel if I switched seats on the plane.”

Nate groans. “Damnit, Tys.”

“What?” Tyson asks, feigning innocence. “Willy is my friend and he needs my help.”

“He doesn’t need you help,” Nate replies with a sigh, grabbing the beer from Tyson’s hand. “He has Gabe’s help, and that’s why you want to switch seats.”

Okay, this isn’t going the way Tyson expected and now he’s confused.

“You’re jealous,” Nate adds before Tyson can even ask.

“What? No, I’m not!”

Nate’s laughing now, that stupid snorting laugh he does when he’s trying not to but can’t help it. 

“Oh my god, you are! You’re worried Willy’s going to forget about his crippling fear of flying and fall in love with Gabe. And Willy’s pretty damn charming, he might just get Gabe to fall in love back.”

Tyson thinks about it for a second and then smacks Nate on the arm. “Well, I’m worried about it NOW, you asshole!”

“This is too good. You can totally switch seats even though we’ve been sitting together for years and it might bring us bad luck.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Sid.”

Nate shrugged. “It’ll be worth it. You just have to promise you’ll tell Gabe and Willy when I’m there. I can’t wait to hear how you’re going to explain it.”

***

Despite Nate’s insistence that he be there when Tyson proposes his seat switching idea, Tyson decides to broach the subject with Colin during one of their dinners. Colin is easy to talk to and Tyson is less likely to put his foot in his mouth and say something stupid. 

It’s Tyson’s turn to cook so he decides to make Colin’s favourite and get out one of his better bottles of wine. 

“What’s the occasion?” Colin asks as he pours them both a glass. 

“Nothing.” Tyson takes a sip of his wine. “We’re friends. I just wanted to do something nice.”

Colin looks at him curiously but doesn’t press the matter. This is exactly why Tyson likes him. If it was Gabe he’d keep needling and pushing until he got Tyson to confess.

Tyson tries to keep it casual. They talk about their upcoming games, which leads them into talking about their upcoming trip to Toronto and that gives Tyson the opening he needs.

“So I was thinking,” he leans back in his chair, probably too casually. “Would it help if I sat with you on the flights from now on?”

Colin considers the question for a moment, then takes a sip of his wine. “Has Gabe asked you to take over babysitting duty?”

“What? No. I haven’t even talked to Gabe about this yet.” He somehow feels compelled to defend Gabe’s honor even though he knows Colin is being more self-deprecating than anything. “Gabe doesn’t see it as babysitting, anyway. He likes you. He’s being a good friend and a good captain.”

“Okay,” Colin replies, holding his hands up in surrender. “I was just wondering why you wanted to step in.”

Tyson shrugs. “We’re friends, right? I want to help. I can make a playlist and we can try and find some new music while we’re flying. It could be fun.”

Colin smiles at that. “If Gabe’s okay with it then it’s fine by me. You’re a good friend, Tyson.”

Nate’s words about jealousy ring in his ears and he tries to push them away.

“Like I said I just want to help.”

***

Talking to Gabe is never easy. Well, talking to Gabe about anything that isn’t hockey isn’t easy, at least. Tyson gets distracted by how hot he is, goes red, and inevitably ends up making an idiot out of himself. Nate and EJ both find this hilarious because they are terrible people and Tyson should request a trade so he can have friends who are not assholes.

“Hey, Landesnerd.”

Solid start to the conversation, if Tyson does say so himself. 

Gabe’s just about to head out to his car after practice and, damn, he looks good with his hair brushed back, sunglasses on and sporting a t-shirt that’s just the right amount of tight.

Gabe smirks when he spots Tyson walking towards him.

“Hey, Tys. Going for ice cream?”

The insults are old and tired at this point but it’s something easy and comfortable that they can both slip into. 

“Maybe later. What about you? Going shopping for a hat that will actually fit your giant head?”

Gabe snorts.

Insults out of the way Tyson decides to just cut to the chase before he actually embarasses himself. Again.

“So I was talking to Willy last night and I’m happy to take over sitting with him.”

The smile slips from Gabe’s lips. “Why? Is he tired of me already?”

All of a sudden, alarm bells start ringing in Tyson’s head. Colin was worried that Gabe had asked Tyson to step in, now Gabe’s worried that Colin is tired of him.

_You’re worried Willy’s going to forget about his crippling fear of flying and fall in love with Gabe. And Willy’s pretty damn charming he might just get Gabe to fall in love back._

No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening.

“It’s nothing like that,” Tyson replies, trying to sound reassuring and not panicked. He’s not sure he’s succeeding. “Willy’s my friend and I want to help him. I’m sure you’ve got other things you could be doing on the plane, and I bet EJ misses you.”

Unfortunately that just makes Gabe frown even harder. “What about Nate? Won’t he miss you?”

Tyson aims for nonchalance and shrugs. “Nah, we’ve already talked and he’s cool with it. Anyway, it’s not like I’m going far. He’ll be just across the aisle from us.”

“Oh. Well, if Willy and Nate are happy with it then I guess I am too.”

Happy is not exactly the word Tyson would use to describe how Gabe sounds. Resigned would be more accurate and, damn, now he feels guilty.

“Okay, great,” he says before the guilt makes him say something stupid. “See you on the flight tomorrow.”

“Enjoy your ice cream,” Gabe calls as Tyson walks away but there’s no heat behind the words.

***

When they board the plane, Tyson does his best to ignore the way Nate keeps snickering to himself and elbowing Tyson in the ribs as they head towards the back where their seats are. He sees Colin’s blond head first and stops dead in his tracks when he sees that Colin isn’t alone.

Nate walks into the back of him. “What the hell, Tys.”

That gets Colin’s attention and he flashes Tyson a smile. Beside him, in his usual seat by the window, Gabe does the same. 

“Hey, Tyson,” Gabe says as Tyson tries to figure out what he’s supposed to do. “I was thinking about our talk and I figured two is better than one. Willy agrees. Right, Willy?”

Colin shrugs. “Honestly, I just appreciate the company.”

There’s an empty seat on the other side of Colin, which also puts him close to Nate who is still in his usual seat on the other side of the aisle. Getting to sit next to Colin and close to his best friend is the best of both worlds, Tyson figures, and takes his seat.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Nate doing his best not to laugh and decides he’s going to advertise for a new best friend as soon as they get home.

The plane starts to move and immediately Tyson finds one of his hands gripped so tightly it hurts. He glances over at Gabe and sees that Colin is also holding one of his hands tightly.

Huh.

Nate shoots Tyson a shit eating grin and then closes his eyes, pretending to go to sleep.

Yeah, Tyson definitely needs a new best friend.

Once the plane has taken off and finished climbing Tyson’s hand gets released. 

“Sorry,” Colin murmurs, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Tyson replies with a reassuring smile. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Yeah,” Gabe agrees. “Whatever you need.”

God, Tyson really doesn’t stand a chance with Gabe. He’s looking at Colin like he’d give him the world if he asked and, honestly, Tyson can’t blame him. Colin is a pretty amazing guy and if Gabe is going to date anyone who isn’t Tyson, he’d want it to be him.

Resigned to his fate, he pulls his phone out of his bag and hands one of the earbuds to Colin.

“Here, I put together a playlist that might help you relax. It’s got some stuff you know but I tried to find some new things as well.”

Okay, he’s totally downplaying the fact that he spent the entire week making this playlist for Colin. He has some dregs of dignity left.

He fires up the playlist and after listening for a few moments Colin’s face breaks out in a delighted smile. 

“This is great!”

Tyson gets that warm feeling that he gets whenever anyone says anything nice to him. He just likes making people happy.

“Hey, Landy, listen to this.”

Colin leans towards Gabe and presses their heads together so they can share the earbud. The wire isn’t particularly long so Tyson has to move so that he’s pressed up against Colin’s side. 

For a few minutes it feels weird and uncomfortable, but Colin is warm and the longer Tyson spends leaning into him the more relaxed he gets. The playlist he’s made is definitely doing its job and after a while he feels himself starting to drift off.

He’s not quite asleep when he feels something poking his knee. He cracks open an eye and sees that it’s Gabe’s hand. Grudgingly he raises his head from where it’s resting on Colin’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” Gabe says just loud enough to be heard over the plane’s engine. “Good work.”

Tyson’s about to ask what he means when Gabe looks pointedly at Colin. That’s when Tyson realises Colin has fallen asleep. His head’s resting on Gabe’s shoulder and the hand closest to Tyson, he now realises, is resting loosely on top of his. His face is relaxed and, honestly, it’s one of the most beautiful things Tyson has ever seen.

Suddenly he’s scared to move, or even breathe, in case it wakes Colin up. 

Gabe, apparently, has no such qualms and rests his head against Colin’s before closing his eyes.

Okay, now this is just unfair. 

Tyson gives himself a moment to just drink in the sight of two of his favourite people just sitting there napping together like it isn’t completely ruining Tyson’s life. 

It’s kind of the last thing he wants to do but he’s warm and comfortable and they still have a couple more hours before they get to Toronto. He rests his head back on Colin’s shoulder and allows himself to drift off.

***

Feelings are stupid, Tyson decides, while sitting alone in his hotel room. Nate’s abandoned him to go and hang out with someone. Tyson’s not sure who because he was busy having an emotional crisis when Nate told him. 

He can’t stop thinking about Gabe and Colin, about how good they looked together. He knows he should be wallowing in misery and eating his weight in ice cream at the mere thought of them dating when he’s been in love with Gabe for years but the truth is they deserve to be happy and he knows they would be with each other. If they’re not interested in him, he’s going to settle for being the best friend he can be.

Although, now he’s thought about it, he kind of does want ice cream. He’s just trying to decide whether he wants to go out or order room service when his phone pings with a text. 

It’s from Colin. 

_Dinner?_

Tyson smiles. See, nothing has to change. They’ll still have their dinners.

He texts back and says he’ll meet Colin in the lobby in a few minutes. He has enough time to fix his hair and change into a more dinner appropriate shirt before he heads down.

There’s no sign of Colin when he gets into the lobby but he does see Gabe standing off to one side, scrolling through his phone. He looks amazing, as always, in a casual dark blue suit and white shirt. This would usually be the time he would make some chirp about Gabe’s big head or how vain he is but, honestly, after the flight he really doesn’t have it in him.

“Hey,” he says walking over to wait beside him. 

“Hey,” Gabe replies and suddenly it feels awkward. Why is it suddenly awkward?

“You waiting on EJ?” Tyson asks, desperate to fill the silence with something.

“No, Willy actually. You waiting on Nate?”

“No…” Tyson replies slowly. Something weird is going on. Is this like those romance movies he watches with Nate where the two main characters get set up by their meddling best friend? Is Colin hoping Tyson and Gabe will go to dinner without him when he doesn’t show? What is happening?

“Hey, sorry I’m late!”

Tyson honestly has no idea whether he’s relieved or disappointed when Colin jogs over to them.

“I wanted to take you both out to dinner to say thanks for helping me out on the plane. I think that’s the first time in my life that I’ve actually slept during a flight.”

Gabe glances at Tyson and Tyson feels his cheeks flush red. “I didn’t really do anything.”

“Hey,” amazingly it’s Gabe who puts a hand on Tyson’s arm. “Don’t sell yourself short like that. You made that awesome playlist.”

“You both helped,” Colin agrees. “So, please, let me buy you dinner.”

Well, never let it be said that Tyson Barrie turns down free food.

***

Colin chooses a nice little sushi place not too far from the hotel. It’s quiet and ambient inside, clearly decorated with tourists in mind but Tyson doesn’t mind, even if the water feature is a little on the tacky side. 

They’re shown to a table towards the back of the restaurant.

“I don’t eat a lot of sushi,” Gabe admits as they read through the menu. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Recommending good food is absolutely one of Tyson’s favourite things to do and he immediately scoots around the table so he can look over Gabe’s shoulder and point out some of his favourite dishes. 

“If you don’t eat it a lot maybe start with one of the rolls,” Tyson suggests. He leans in close to point at the menu and becomes very aware that he’s now leaning against Gabe. Christ he smells good. 

“Sashimi is good too,” Colin suggests.

“Ooh, yeah.” Tyson starts flicking through Gabe’s menu and trying not to think about how he can feel the warmth of Gabe’s body bleeding into his. 

In the end they order a few different things that they can all share and Tyson hastily shuffles back to his own seat. 

“So, Gabe, how’s the redecoration of the house going?” Colin asks. He’s so much better at this than Tyson is. He can actually talk to Gabe like a normal human being. Tyson just insults him, or they talk about hockey. Sometimes Tyson just stares at Gabe from a distance. This feels like an actual adult conversation.

“It’s going pretty well,” Gabe replies, pulling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through the photos. “The kitchen is pretty much done. I’m thinking the dining room next but I want to find the right table first so I can get the rest of the room to compliment it.”

“I know a guy,” Tyson says. “He’s awesome. He hand carves everything he makes so no two pieces of furniture are the same. I can get his number for you when we get home.”

Okay, that was actually normal. And helpful. Maybe he’s getting better at this thing. 

By the way Gabe is staring at him he’s as surprised as Tyson it.

“Thanks, Tys. I really appreciate that.”

After that they fall into an easy conversation. They talk a bit about tomorrow’s game, Colin gets some suggestions from Gabe of good places to go hiking in Denver, Colin and Tyson start making plans for their next dinner night.

“You should come some time,” Colin says to Gabe and Tyson feels his mouth go dry. “We’d love to cook for you. Right, Tyson?”

Tyson nods his head slowly because he’s not sure he’s actually capable of speech at this point. As much as he loves Gabe, dinner night with Colin is their thing. Now he’s wondering if Colin is inviting Gabe as some sort of flirting thing. Tyson’s not sure he’d be able to stand being a third wheel at his own dinner.

Gabe smiles and even in the dim light of the restaurant Tyson can see that his cheeks have got a pink tinge to them. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Everything is suddenly terrible.

“We should go,” Tyson says abruptly. “It’s getting late.”

It doesn’t take them long to settle up and walk back to the hotel.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Tyson says as they walk over to the elevators. “Willy, you’re on the same floor as me, right?”

“Actually, I need to talk to Gabe about something first. You go on without me.”

Tyson tries to remain calm, scrutinising Colin’s face for any hint that he’s about to declare his undying love for Gabe before the two of them ride off into the sunset. Colin just looks like his usual, relaxed self though.

If Gabe is surprised that Colin wants to talk to him privately he’s not showing it, either.

Well, this is it, Tyson supposes. Nothing he can do about it now. 

“Okay,” Tyson says hesitantly. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, I guess.”

He steps into the elevator with a heavy heart.

***

Tyson barely sleeps that night. Every time he closes his eyes he imagines Gabe and Colin together, without him. Him not being there is what hurts most. It’s not like he wants to sit there and watch them having sex or anything, but thinking about them being together without him causes a cold, empty feeling in his chest and it hurts like nothing else he’s ever felt.

After glancing at the clock next to his bed for the tenth time he reaches the conclusion that sleep is definitely not happening tonight. He’ll just have to take a longer nap before the game. 

He plays on his phone for a bit, then takes a shower just because it’s something to do. He’s on his fifth episode of Friends when he decides it’s an acceptable time to text Nate without getting murdered.

Nate, awesome friend that he is, arrives at Tyson’s room ten minutes later.

“I think Gabe and Willy hooked up last night,” Tyson says as soon as the door closes behind him.

Nate sighs. “Shit.”

The fact that he doesn’t even sound surprised just further confirms that Tyson is an idiot for not preparing himself for this sooner. He sits down on the end of the bed and runs his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know what to do, Nate.”

He feels the bed dip as Nate sits down beside him, and leans into the touch when he feels the comforting warmth of Nate’s hand on his arm.

“Hey,” Nate says gently. “Whatever you do I’ll support you, you know that, right? I know I’ve been giving you a hard time about your Gabe feelings but I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“What do you think I should do?” 

“Honestly? I think you should tell Gabe how you feel about him.”

Tyson had thought about it during the night, but only for about five seconds.

“I can’t do it, Nate. Willy’s one of my best friends. If he and Gabe are into each other I’d be a shitty friends to get in the way of that.”

“But what about you?” Nate asks. “Your feelings matter, too. I know Willy, he’s a good guy and he cares about you. If you’re hurting because of something he did he’d want to know about it. If you don’t want to talk to Gabe, you should at least talk to him.”

“I don’t know…”

“I do,” Nate replies firmly. “I know you don’t want to fuck up your friendship with Willy but it’s going to happen if you don’t talk to him, or to Gabe. Just, you need to talk to one of them, Tys.”

Tyson knows down in his gut that Nate is right, but this is so hard. He just wants everyone to be happy, including himself. Is that too much to ask for.

“We’ve still got a couple of hours before morning skate,” Nate says. “Go and talk to him now. At least that way, one way or the other, you’ll know where you stand.”

Tyson gets to his feet and hesitates. Talking to Gabe is going to change things forever, no matter what the outcome is. 

“Hey, if you need me for anything…”

Tyson takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

***

Every step closer to Gabe’s room, the anxious feeling inside Tyson’s stomach grows. By the time he’s standing outside his heart is pounding and he kind of feels like he wants to throw up. 

The sound of a door opening further down the corridor makes him jump a foot in the air and he’s pretty sure he’s about one second away from actually having a heart attack. 

Okay, he needs to do this before someone sees him lurking outside Gabe’s room like a creepy weirdo. He knocks before he can talk himself out of it and resists every instinct in his body that’s telling him to just run. 

Gabe opens the door and of course he’s not wearing a shirt because when is Tyson’s life ever fair?

“Hey,” Gabe says looking confused. 

“Hi,” Tyson replies with a small wave of his hand and, seriously, what is wrong with him? “I was hoping to talk to you.”

“Oh, uh…” Gabe glances over his shoulder. “I’m actually just…”

Tyson realises in that moment that Gabe is not alone and he takes a step back. He really needs to get away from here right the hell now, find Nate, and eat his own weight in ice cream for breakfast.

“Right. Sorry. I’m gonna. Yeah, I should.”

He’s babbling and he knows he is but he really needs to get out of here, 

“No, wait, it’s okay.”

That voice stops Tyson in his tracks and he closes his eyes because he really doesn’t want to see what he knows he’s about to see.

“Tyson…”

He opens his eyes. Gabe, still standing in the doorway without a shirt, looks guilty as hell. And there, right behind him, is Colin. Colin, at least, is fully clothed although he’s got the first couple of buttons on his shirt open and he showing off just a little bit of chest hair and the gold chain that he never takes off. 

Well, that confirms that then. 

“I need to go,” he blurts out and marches full speed towards the elevators before either of them has a chance to say anything. 

Of course none of the elevators are on his floor and he frantically jabs every button even while he can hear footsteps behind him.

“Tyson…”

It’s Colin and Tyson isn’t sure if that’s better or worse. He jabs the elevator button one more time and lets out a resigned sigh when Colin covers his hand with his own. 

“Are you okay?”

He makes the mistake of looking up and, honestly, he couldn’t be mad even if he wanted to. Colin is looking down at him all warm and concerned.

Tyson sighs again. “You know what, Willy, I’m really not. But I will be. You and Gabe deserve to be happy.”

“Would you believe me if I said it’s not what it looks like?”

Coming from anyone else, probably not. But Colin is so sickeningly earnest about everything Tyson wonders if he’s even capable of lying. 

“Okay, so you spent the night with Gabe because his room is closer to breakfast?”

He sounds bitter and he can’t help it. Really, this whole thing is his own stupid fault. If he’d just said something to Gabe sooner. 

Colin’s hand is still covering Tyson’s and he doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to remove it. 

“Hey, look at me. I’m wearing completely different clothes from last night. Gabe and I talked until it got late, and I came by this morning to finish the conversation. I’ve only been here five minutes and he was in the middle of getting dressed when I arrived.”

Now that Colin has mentioned it Tyson sees that his clothes aren’t even similar to what he was wearing last night, and his hair is still damp from the shower.

“Oh,” is all he can manage to say. 

Now that he’s at least half convinced Gabe and Colin aren’t together he starts to wonder what they were talking about last night and this morning. Must be something big. Is Colin getting traded? It must be something to do with hockey if he wanted to talk to Gabe and not Tyson about it.

“I do need to talk to you, though,” Colin says, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one can hear them. It really isn’t doing much to settle Tyson’s nerves. “Can we go somewhere? Your room?”

“I think Nate might still be in there,” Tyson replies. He doesn’t mention that Nate is on standby in case he needs emotional support because he thought Colin and Gabe were together.

“My room, then?” Colin suggests.

At this point Tyson honestly has no idea what’s going on and finds himself nodding his head dumbly. Colin lets go of Tyson’s hand, which immediately leaves him feeling kind of cold. And, of course, at that very moment the elevator Tyson had been willing into existen when he’d bolted from Gabe’s room arrives with a soft ding. 

They step inside and Tyson’s suddenly aware that Colin looks nervous. That immediately starts alarm bells ringing in his head again because, flying aside, Colin never seems to get nervous about anything. 

It takes probably less than a minute for the elevator to reach Colin’s floor but it feels like a lifetime with the awkward silence hanging between them. Tyson hates this. Things have never been awkward with Colin, not since the first day they met. Whatever this is he hopes they can sort it out, and fast. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Colin’s keycard beeping in the door and he finds himself ushered inside. Tyson has no idea whether he should be sitting or standing and settles for sort of hovering awkwardly by the bed while he waits to see what Colin is going to say. 

“So,” Colin says. “Gabe and I have been talking.”

“Okay…”

Tyson wishes he had the slightest clue where this was going. His heart is pounding, his mouth feels dry, and he wishes Colin would just come out and say what he wanted to say.

“I like you, Tyson. A lot.”

A nervous slightly hysterical sounding giggle escapes Tyson’s lips and he can feel his cheeks flush red. “That’s good? I like you too, Willy. You’re one of my best friends.”

Colin takes a step towards him and instinctively Tyson tries to step back, except his legs are already pressed against the side of the bed so there’s nowhere for him to go.

“No,” Colin says patiently. “I mean I have feelings for you. I want our dinner dates to be actual dates, and I want to kiss you at the end of them. Or during them.”

Wait, what?

Tyson can feel his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open as his brain desperately tries to process what he’s hearing. 

“You like me?” He finally repeats faintly. This is honestly not how he expected today to go, at all. 

“Yeah,” Colin replies. “I really do.”

“Why?” 

He doesn’t mean for it to come out quite as self-deprecating as it sounds. He’s not entirely lacking in self confidence. It’s just he’s never told Gabe how he feels because Gabe is so far out of his league and Colin is the same. He’s smart, kind, funny and hot as hell. Tyson never even considered the idea that someone like Colin might be interested in him.

Colin takes one of Tyson’s hands in his and brushes his thumb over Tyson’s knuckles. Tyson can’t help the shiver that runs through his body. Really, the touching is not helping him process all of this. 

“I like you,” Colin says and his voice is soft and low. It’s giving Tyson complicated feelings. “I like you because you’re funny, kind, an awesome cook, you’re hot and you care about everyone in your life. You were the first one after Gabe to welcome me to the team, I look forward to our dinners, to sharing music with you. There’s so much to like, Tyson, I could talk about it all day.”

Tyson can feel his cheeks going red. No one has ever said stuff like that before. He looks at Colin, who is looking back at him with hopeful eyes. How was this in front of him the whole time and he didn’t even notice? Or maybe he did notice but just didn’t let himself think about it because he was so fixated on how he felt about Gabe. 

“Willy-”

“Wait, there’s more.”

“How can there be more?” Tyson decides he really should be sitting down now and drops heavily onto the end of the bed.

“Gabe wanted us to tell you together but I thought it would be easier if it was just me.”

Tyson exhales. Really, this is too much. His head is starting to hurt. “Willy, will you please just tell me what’s going on?”

“Gabe’s in love with you.”

There’s a heavy silence that hangs in the air, which is shattered when Tyson starts to laugh. He doesn’t know where it’s coming from but it’s loud and harsh and he doesn’t seem to be able to stop. 

Colin, to his credit, just stands there and lets it happen until Tyson is doubled over laughing and struggling to catch his breath. Tyson waves him off when he steps forward to try and help.

“That’s a good one,” Tyson says when he eventually has enough air in his lungs to be able to speak. “You almost had me there for a second.”

“It’s not a joke, Tyson,” Colin says softly, moving over to sit beside him on the bed.

“Right. You and Gabe, two of the hottest men I know, both have feelings for me. Who put you up to this? Was it EJ? I’ll kick his ass.”

Colin sighs. “Maybe I should call Gabe. Would you believe it if he told you himself?”

“No,” Tyson replies with a snort. “Look, I enjoy a prank as much as anyone but this? Come on, Willy, you’re better than this. Now can we just-”

He’s cut off before he can say anything else by Colin closing the distance between them and kissing him. 

It’s soft at first, gentle, and Tyson makes a little surprised noise at the back of his throat. But then he’s kissing Colin back and holy shit it feels good. He’s never kissed anyone with a beard before and the way it scratches him sends feelings straight to his dick.

Colin moans in appreciation and deepens the kiss, running his fingers through Tyson’s hair. God he could stay here all day just kissing Colin.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, a minute later Colin’s does the same.

Colin pulls back and Tyson lets out an unhappy whimper.

“A text from Gabe,” Colin says when he’s pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

Tyson blinks at him. Still trying wrap his head around the fact that he just kissed Colin, and it felt amazing. Colin taps out a message on his phone and slips it back into his pocket.

“He’s on his way. Just, promise you’ll listen to what we have to say before you decide anything.”

All Tyson can do is nod, because he’s not convinced that this isn’t just some insanely vivid dream.

A soft knock at the door makes him flinch and Colin gets up to answer it. Tyson’s sure Gabe is going to walk in with a big grin on his face and reveal that this is all some insanely cruel prank. But Gabe isn’t smiling when he walks into the room. He looks hesitant and nervous.

“Gabe,” Colin says gently. “I’ve talked to Tyson but I think he really needs to hear how you feel about him directly from you.”

Tyson’s still waiting for the punchline when Gabe exhales.

“Tys, I’ve been in love with you for longer than I can remember. I didn’t think you were interested. But then Willy talked to me last night and asked me if I had feelings for you, and I couldn’t lie to him.”

Tyson stares at Gabe, looking for even the slightest hint that he’s lying or joking. 

“You actually mean it,” he says, softly.

“I do. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. I’m sorry it took this for me to say something.”

Tyson feels like there’s a weight pressing down on his chest. It’s hard to breath, and it’s even worse when he sees Colin and Gabe both looking at him like he has the answer to everything. Tyson doesn’t even know what the question is!

“So, what, I have to choose? Is that what you’re asking me?” He hates himself for even saying this. “Because I’m not sure I can. Willy, you’re one of the nicest, kindest, most awesome people I know and kissing you felt awesome. Gabe, I’ve been in love with you for years. Please don’t make me choose.”

Strangely that makes Colin smile. “That’s actually what Gabe and I were talking about last night. You shouldn’t have to choose.”

Now Tyson feels lost again. “I don’t…”

“We don’t want you to choose, Tyson. You shouldn’t have to. How would you feel about dating both of us?”

And Tyson’s right back to being sure that this is either a prank or a dream. Probably the latter. Any minute now he’s going to wake up back in his room with Nate banging on the door telling him it’s time for breakfast. 

“Gabe and I have both discussed it and we’re willing to try, but it’s up to you of course.”

“Right,” Tyson says when it’s clear he’s not about to get rudely woken up by his best friend. “Assuming this is for real how would that even work? We take it in turns? Or do all three of us go on a date together.”

“That’s something we’ll need to discuss,” Colin replies. “For the record I’d be interested in all three of us if that’s something you both want.”

Tyson imagines it for a second. The three of them on a date together, kind of like they were last night, only at the end of it he gets to spend the night with both of them instead of alone in a hotel room. 

It’s too much. 

Gabe and Colin are both looking at him expectantly. Like he’s supposed to just be okay with the huge amount of information and feelings that have just been dumped on him.

“It’s okay if you need some time,” Colin says gently. “I know this is a lot.”

“It’s more than a lot,” Tyson says weakly. “I just...I can’t…”

He gets up and bolts. Right now what he needs is Nate.

***

“Wow, you’re an idiot.”

Tyson blinks in surprise at Nate. “Nathan, I came to you for emotional support!”

“And I’m giving it to you,” Nate shoots back. “Look, I get that this is a lot and that you’re freaking out, but Gabe and Willy are literally offering you everything that you want. What possible reason could you have to say no to that?”

“Because good things like this don’t happen to me!” Tyson’s shaking now and he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to stop. “I’m just waiting for this to all come crashing down. It can’t be this easy, Nate.”

Nate pulls him into a hug, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back the way Tyson’s mom used to when he was little.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not going to be easy, Tys. But you’re allowed to be happy. You deserve it. And, hey, I know Gabe and Willy. Neither of them are going to do anything to hurt you. They both care about you too much.”

Tyson can feel tears stinging in his eyes and he blinks them away. “I really am an idiot.”

“You really are,” Nate replies fondly. “Now go and get your guys.”

***

As Tyson heads back down to Colin’s room it occurs to him that he doesn’t even know if they’re still there. He knocks anyway and after a second Colin opens it.

“Hey,” he says quietly as Colin steps aside to let him in. “Sorry for taking off.”

Gabe has taken over the spot on the bed where Tyson had been sitting and the raw hope in his eyes when he sees Tyson has come back almost knocks Tyson down. 

“Tell me more about how this would work,” Tyson says. “I’ve never done the whole dating multiple people at the same time thing. Honestly, I didn’t even know it was a thing until today. Have either of you done this before?”

“I was in a polyamorous relationship for a while back in Nashville,” Colin says and it figures that of all of them it would be him who has experience with this. He always seems to be the one explaining sex things to rookies. “It can work, but only if we’re all open and honest about how we’re feeling at all times. If we stop communicating or start keeping secrets from each other then it won’t work. So I suppose the first question is, are you interested in trying?”

Tyson looks at Gabe, his beautiful blond viking, who looks so raw and vulnerable right now that Tyson wants nothing more than to wrap him in a blanket and kiss him until he smiles again. 

Then he looks at Colin, his calm, steady, rock of a friend who Tyson never imagined could be more but now that he’s thought about it he doesn’t ever want to go back to just being friends.

“I’m interested,” Tyson says firmly. Because Nate was right why would he ever give this up when it’s available to him? “There’s just one thing I need to do first though. I’m going to kiss Gabe now, if that’s okay with you.”

He’s talking to both of them but Colin is the one who answers.

“You don’t need to ask for my permission, Tyson. Go ahead.”

Gabe looks nervous now, like he’s half expecting Colin to punch him for even thinking about kissing Tyson but he nods his consent.

Tyson moves over to the bed and takes a seat beside Gabe. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers gently. “I want this.”

Gabe hesitates for a second and then nods his head, closing his eyes and leaning forward so Tyson can kiss him.

It’s different to when he kissed Colin, not that he wants to compare them but he can’t help it. Kissing Colin was soft and warm, like sliding into a hot bath after a long day. Kissing Gabe is like electricity. It makes him tingle all over, makes it feel like his hair is standing up on end. 

When they finally part Gabe has a dazed smile on his face. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Tyson agrees, and then glances over at Colin who is watching them with a fond smile. He really wants to kiss him again for making this possible.

Instead Gabe is the one who stands up, walks over to Colin and places a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”

“So, what now?” Tyson asks. This feels like such a huge thing that he’s not sure how he’s supposed to go and do anything normal. 

“Breakfast,” Colin says. “Then we’ve got a hockey game to play. Everything else we can sort out when we get home.”

***

_Six Months Later_

Tyson moves around Colin’s kitchen as though it were his own. It’s so familiar to him now it might as well be. He’s surrounded by the smells of the dinner Colin has in the oven as he stirs the sauce to go with the appetiser he’s making. It smells like home. 

He hears the front door open and smiles. “You’re just in time.”

Gabe puts his (store bought but they’re working on that) dessert in the fridge and presses a kiss to the back of Tyson’s neck. “Smells good.”

“Me or the food?” Tyson asks with a grin.

Gabe nips his earlobe. “Both. Now, where’s the better part of this threesome?”

Colin appears in the doorway, bottle of wine in one hand and an empty glass in the other and Gabe walks over to kiss him. 

“What’s for dinner?” Gabe asks now that both his boyfriends have been sufficiently kissed. 

Colin pours a glass of wine and hands it to him. “I’m not going to ruin the surprise.”

Gabe pouts and Colin leans in to kiss it away.

From his spot in the kitchen Tyson watches them with a fond smile. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to the fact that he gets to have all of this, but he is happier than he’s ever been in his life.

Colin moves into the kitchen while Gabe sets the table and hands Tyson a glass of wine before kissing him.

“Everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect.”


End file.
